<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buck's always been like this by Diamondisbackbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864909">Buck's always been like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch'>Diamondisbackbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, BDSM, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky-centric, Cock Slut, Feminization, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, NSFW Art, Overstimulation, Petplay, Prostitution, Sensory Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories, starting from 1940's Brooklyn all the way to modern Avengers, of Bucky being his usual self.</p>
<p>And getting fucked by like, a lot of people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Others, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buck's always been like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to request prompts for this! Here's a list of the ones I'm doing right now, but I will gladly take more (I may make a separate fic for my darker ideas since I want this one to be nicer to Bucky)</p>
<p>1. Prostitution (Bucky earns some money in an alleyway)<br/>2. Feminization (Bucky dresses up and plays with a couple)<br/>3. Overstimulation (The howling commandos see just how much Bucky can take)<br/>4. Petplay (Steve and Bucky have some fun at an abandoned warehouse)<br/>5. Quickie (Bucky seduces a guard)<br/>6. Bondage (Bucky ties up Steve and rides him)<br/>7. Sensory deprivation (T'challa helps Bucky with his anxiety)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh god-” Bucky sobbed, clutching at the fence he was bent over. It pressed painfully into his abdomen, but not enough for him to say anything to the man thrusting inside of him. “Please-”</p>
<p>“Shut up, whore,” The man grunted, slapping Bucky to get him to quiet down. “If someone catches us I ain’t payin’, got it?”</p>
<p>Bucky whimpered but obeyed and bit his tongue to keep himself from making any further noise.</p>
<p>The man continued to grunt as he thrust inside of Bucky for another few minutes, finally finishing with a harsh snarl as his fingers dug harshly into Bucky’s hips. Bucky tried not to cry out as the man’s fingernails broke his skin. </p>
<p>“Not bad,” The man muttered, tossing a few coins next to Bucky. He tied off his condom and tossed it into the alleyway. “Oughta learn to keep yer mouth shut, but I’ll look for you next time I need something to stick my cock into.”</p>
<p>Bucky picked up his meager earnings and climbed off the fence. “Thank you, sir.” He pulled his pants back up and counted the coins. A dollar thirteen. Not the worst, but he’d definitely done better. </p>
<p>The sun wasn’t down yet. He could find another customer before heading back home to Steve. </p>
<p>Bucky jogged back to his spot standing outside the alleyway. People who were looking for someone like him would understand what he was there for. He didn’t even need to proposition people most of the time.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later and a woman approached him. It wasn’t unheard of, just unlikely that he had female patrons. She was clearly wealthier, which wasn’t necessarily a plus. People with money tended to hold onto it tighter. Sometimes going so far as to barely consider him a person at all.</p>
<p>“I want you to make me orgasm,” The woman whispered as she led Bucky back into his alleyway. “I’ll pay you better the sooner you can make it happen. I don’t want my husband to know what’s going on.”</p>
<p>Bucky nodded and got to his knees as she lifted her skirts for him. He felt for her, in a relationship where she clearly wasn’t getting her needs met. It might be bad for him if he was caught by whomever her husband was, but he would gladly take the risk for the reward of extra money to put towards rent.</p>
<p>The woman dissolved into breathy moans within seconds of him beginning to eat her out. Her hands gripped his hair to give her leverage to grind against his mouth. She knew what she wanted, clearly, and Bucky was more than happy to oblige as he continued to savor the taste of her cunt. He knew he’d be covered in her juices until he got home.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the worst liquid he’d had his face covered in as he walked home. Steve might even not look at him weirdly for this one.</p>
<p>Bucky pushed thoughts of Steve out of his mind and focused on pleasuring the woman in front of him.</p>
<p>The woman came in under three minutes.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” She smiled and took out her purse, handing him a five-dollar bill. “I hope I see you around next time.” She winked and he smiled back at her.</p>
<p>“I hope so too, ma’am. I’m glad I could assist.”</p>
<p>She quickly fixed her skirts and left him alone in the alleyway to gather himself.</p>
<p>Bucky pocketed the money, rather impressed by how much he’d made that day. More than working in a factory, like he’d told Steve he was doing. </p>
<p>Someday he’d come clean to Steve about what he was doing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>